Love Holiday
by Jamie's Lil
Summary: Seto Kaiba macht ENDLICH Urlaub, weil Mokuba so sehr gebettelt hat, und auf Grunde eines „kleines Zwischenfalls“ werden früher als geplant Ferien gemacht. Doch die Ferien werden nicht so verlaufen wie geplant.
1. Seto Kaiba macht Urlaub Oo

Titel: Love Holidays Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: keins^^ Warnung: keine XDD  
  
Disclaimer: Die Yugioh Charakter gehören nicht mir und so weiter und sofort...und ich will hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen......  
  
Summary: Naja...was soll ich großartig sagen.... Ähm...Seto Kaiba macht ENDLICH Urlaub, weil Mokuba so sehr gebettelt hat, und auf Grunde eines „kleines Zwischenfalls werden früher als geplant Ferien gemacht. Kommentar: Ich habe mal wieder eine neue Fanfiction begonnen^^. Naja..Wiedermal was mit Kaiba Hehehe^^'' Was denn sonst XD Naja, ich find es nicht besonders gelungen, aber ich hatte ja auch leichte Probleme, denn ich wusste zuerst nicht was ich schreiben soll. Wenn ich meine Fantasien (Wehe ihr habt Hintergedanken!! So ist das nämlich nicht gemeint!) ausleben würde würde ich dann nämlich einen Haufen Drohungen bekommen^^'' Darum halte ich es für SEHR VIEL BESSER wenn ich es lasse^^''' Ich hoffe aber dennoch dass ihr die FF lest! Viel Spaß dabei! Marron13 P.S.: Wundert euch nicht wenn es ne Weile dauert bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, aber ich hab mir ja mit dem Hier schon schwer getan...*drop*  
  
LOVE HOLIDAYS  
Seto Kaiba on holiday?! Impossible...or not?  
  
„Bitte Seto!! Du hast schon seid Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, sondern nur noch gearbeitet! Du brauchst URLAUB!", flehte Mokuba nun schon zum Xten Mal. Und wie Recht er doch hatte. Seto hatte gerade ein wichtiges Geschäft hinter sich gebracht. Er war seit Tagen nicht mehr von seinem Laptop weg gekommen. Und noch immer lehnte er strikt ab. „Das geht nicht, Mokuba. Ich habe viel zu tun." Mokuba seufzte. „Aber Seto du hast doch immer so viel zu tun. Du hattest in den letzten Wochen nie Zeit für mich! Bitte..." Er sag seinen Bruder mit großen, traurigen Augen an, denn er wusste genau, dass Seto bei diesem Blick nicht Nein sagen konnte. „Nun Gut, Mokuba. Wenn du es so gerne willst. Und wo genau willst du hinfahren?" Der Kleine hatte alles schon geplant. Er wusste auch vorher schon, dass er seinen Bruder notfalls mit dem „Hundeaugen-Trick", wie dieser es nannte, umstimmen konnte, so wusste er auch schon genau wo er hin wollte. „Aufs Land...", war die simple Antwort. „Aufs Land?" Das hätte Seto nie erwartet, er hätte eher gedacht Mokuba wolle in irgendein weit entferntes, exotisches Land. „Wie du willst, Kleiner. Aber jetzt lass mich allein, denn wenn ich das hier nicht fertig bekomme, wird es nichts mit unserem Urlaub." Er lächelte leicht. Ein Lächeln von Seto Kaiba zu sehen geschah nicht sehr oft, eger so gut wie nie für einen normalen Sterblichen, für Mokuba war es nichts Neues. Gerade als Mokuba gehen wollte, betrat Sandra, Setos Sekretärin den Raum. Sogleich wurde Setos Blick wieder eiskalt (wie der seines weißen Drachen XD) und er widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Mokuba dagegen verschwand so schnell es ging, denn er konnte Sandra absolut nicht aussgtehen. Wie sie dauernd in ihren knappen Röcken um Seto herum lief und mit dem Hintern wackelte. Sogar ein blinder würde erkennen, dass sie ihn ins Bett krigen wollte, und so auch Mokuba (er ist halt schon so aufgeklärt....Naja er ist ja auch schon 10 XD). Mokuba war heilfroh, dass Seto sie gar nicht beachtete. Was ihm aber entgangen war war, dass Seto ab und zu zu Sandra (diese Schlampe!!!!) schielte.  
  
Am Abend war Seto schon wieder nicht daheim, obwohl er es versprochen hatte. Mokuba entschloss sich einfach sich ins Büro fahren zu lassen. Als er endlich Setos Büro im 10. Stock betrat, bekam er den Schock seines Lebens. Sandra saß auf Setos Schoß und trug nicht gerade viel! Genauer genommen trug sie nur noch Unerwäsche! Als Mokuba hinein platzte war sie natürlich die Ruhe selbst, grinste nur, stand in aller Ruhe auf und zog ihre Sachen an. Seto reagierte da schon weniger ruhig. Er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass Mokuba noch einmal ins Büro kommen würde! Nicht dass das mit Sandra geplant war.... Mokuba seinerseits hatte Horrorphantasieen. Er malte sich gerade aus, dass Sandra bei Seto und ihm einziehen würde und er seinen großen Bruder nun gar nicht mehr sehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er nur noch Augen für Sandra haben und ihn ganz vergessen. (So wies halt bei kleineren Kindern so is.... Für die is jedes kleine Tächtl Mächtl schon so ne Art Heiratsantrag....XD) Die ganze Zeit über starrte er Seto an. Als Sandra endlich draußen war begann der verwirrte Junge endlich zu sprechen: „Se-Seto? Wa..Warum....Du hattest mir doch versprochen heute Abend mit mir was zu machen!" Der kleine fühlte sich aufs schlimmste verletzt, gerade mal dass er nicht weinen musste. Sein Bruder vertrieb sich also die Zeit lieber mit seiner Sekretärin als mit ihm! „Mokuba...es...es tut mir Leid! Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist! Ich hätte mich nicht hinreißen lassen sollen..." Bei dem letzten Satz wurde seine Stimme leiser. Er hatte seinen Bruder auf gar keinen Fall verletzen wollen. Und es stimmte wirklich. In einem schwachen Moment hatte er sich von Sandra verleiten lassen. Nun sah er Mokuba an. Er hoffte, dass er nicht böse auf ihn war. „Schon gut...Dann wirst du wohl für unseren Urlaub auch keine Zeit haben." Der jüngere Kaiba wollte schon umdrehen und gehen als der Ältere wieder zu reden begann: „Doch! Pack deien Sachen!! Morgen früh geht's los! Nur wir beide! Ich muss nur noch ein paar Anrufe erledigen!" Bei diesen Worten hellte sich Mokubas Miene erheblich auf. „OK!", rief er freudig aus, „aber ich warte noch auf dich, damit wir zusammen nach Hause fahren können!" Seto nickte nur leicht und rief bei einem Hotel an. Dieses „Hotel" war eigentlich mehr eine Pferderanch, weit draupen auf dem Land. Die beiden Brüder waren schon ein mal dort gewesen und hatten viel Spaß gehabt. Sie hatten sich auch SEHR gut mit den Besitzern angefreundet (und mit den Pferden XD kommt aber später noch^^). Nach knapp 10 Minuten war Seto endlich fertig und stand auf. „Komm, kleiner Bruder!" Mokuba sprang von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte, ging mit seinem Bruder zum Aufzug und unten schließlich aus dem Gebäude der Kaiba Corporation.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war schließlich alles fertig geüackt und organisiert. Mokuba schlief noch, deshalb musste Seto ihn, wie jeden Morgen auch, wecken. Wie auch sonst immer schlich er sich ans Bett seines kleinen Bruders. Dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung für den schlafenden, begann er ihn zu kitzeln. Mokuba war nun hellwach und lachte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten hörte Seto endlich auf Mokuba zu „quälen". „Aufstehen, Kleiner! Es ist schon acht Uhr und wir wollten doch um neun losfahren.", meinte er grinsend, worauf der Kleinere der beiden aufsprang und voller Vorfreude ins Bad lief.  
  
---------Zeitsprung---------  
  
Es war bereits 09.25 Uhr und Seto wartete ungeduldig auf Mokuba, der gerade kreuz und quer durchs Haus lief und noch schnell nach seinem Game Boy (mir viel nichts besseres ein -.-) suchen wollte. Kurz bevor Seto die Geduld verlor kam Mokuba endlich nach draußen gelaufen, wo sein großer Bruder bereits, neben einer Limo stehend, auf ihn wartete. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, sprang der Kleinere ins Auto, gefolgt von seinem Bruder. Der Fahrer startete das Auto und die Fahrt begann. Anfangs spielte Mokuba noch mit seinem Game Boy, doch nach ungefähr 1 ½ Stunden wurde es ihm zu langweilig (verständlich, oder?). Sehr zu Setos Missgunst begann er nun dauernd zu fragen wie lange es noch dauere bis sie ankommen. „Noch ungefähr eine Stunde, Mokuba. Aber jetzt hör auf zu fragen!", antwortete er als Mokuba bereits acht Mal gefragt hatte. Damit gab sich der kleinere zufrieden und begnügte sich damit aus dem Fenster zu sehen.  
  
Nach ca. einer halben Stunde war Mokuba eingeschlafen. Seto hatte inzwischen seinen Laptop rausgepackt und begann irgendetwas zu tippen, redensartlich: Er arbeitete schon wieder.  
  
---- 2 Stunden später ----  
  
Endlich blieb das Auto stehen. Selbst Seto hielt es nicht mehr länger aus darin zu sitzen. Seinen Laptop hatte er auch schon lange wieder weggelegt und beschäftigte sich anderweitig. Mokuba, der immer noch schlief wollte er nicht wecken. So stieg er aus und nahm seinen Bruder auf die Arme um ihn hinein zu tragen. An der Tür wurde er schon herzlichst empfangen. „Seto-chan!!" Eine ältere Frau eilte ihm entgegen. „Du warst nun schon so lange nicht mehr hier. Und Mokuba ist ja richtig groß geworden!", sie lächelte, „komm, ich bringe euch rauf zu euren Zimmern. Dann kann der Kleine in einem Bett weiterschlafen." Seto nickte nur und folgte der Frau ins Haus. Als Mokuba endlich in seinem Bett lag ging Seto mit der Frau nach unten und setzte sich in einer Stube mit ihr an den Tisch. „Und wie geht es euch zur Zeit?", begann sie ein Gespräch. „Ganz gut, Helen.", war die (für Seto typisch) knappe Antwort. „Gut, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, da ihr schon lange nicht mehr hier draußen wart und auch nicht angerufen habt." (Helen) „Nein, nein! Ich hatte nur viel zu tun in letzter Zeit, mehr nicht." „Sieht man dir an. Du solltest dich vielleicht auch ein wenig ausruhen", sie stand auf, „achja, bevor ich es vergesse: Dieses mal ist noch jemand da. Ein sehr nettes Mädchen und ihr Bruder." „Aha", murmelte ein desinteressierter (und teilweise missmutiger) Kaiba. Er war hier um Urlaub zu machen, da konnte er nicht irgendwelche Tussen in seiner Umgebung gebrauchen. Helen, die Seto schon sehr gut kannte, wusste was er gerade dachte. „Keine Sorge, sie wird dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen. Sie reitet die meiste Zeit aus und ist kaum hier. Und ihr Bruder hält sich die meiste Zeit in der Stadt auf. Sie sind eigentlich nur abends da. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass es so schlimm wäre wenn sie öfter hier wäre, sie ist eher ruhig. Und aufdonnern tut sie sich auch nicht." „Gut, gut..", murrte der Angesprochene. „Ich gehe erstmal nach oben und leg mich hin, ich habe seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging der CEO der Kaiba Corp. nach oben und legte sich erstmal hin und versuchte einzuschlafen, was ihm nicht gerade schwer viel.  
  
So! Das wars erstmal! Ich hoffe irgendjemand hat sich das bis hier unten auch angetan^^ Bitte schreibt mir doch Kommis! Ich bekomm immer so wenig... *snüff* Naja... Aber bitte keine Morddrohungen.. *drop* Sonst kann ich womöglich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen XDD Ne, Scherz beiseite! Ich hoffe ihr habt das Kapitel gemocht und lest weiter die FF!! Danke fürs Lesen!! Marron13 


	2. The Girl

Titel: Love Holidays Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: keins^^ Warnung: keine XDD  
  
Disclaimer: Die Yugioh Charakter gehören nicht mir und so weiter und sofort...und ich will hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen......  
  
Summary: Naja...was soll ich großartig sagen.... Ähm...Seto Kaiba macht ENDLICH Urlaub, weil Mokuba so sehr gebettelt hat, und auf Grunde eines „kleines Zwischenfalls"werden früher als geplant Ferien gemacht. Doch die Ferien werden nicht so verlaufen wie geplant. Kommentar: So! Sorry, dass ihr so ewig lange warten musstet. Naja, eigentlich hieß es ja, dass ich erst weiterschreibe wenn ich 8 Kommentare bekommen hab. Dabei hab ich erst 4 bekommen. Aber bevor es ewig nicht weitergeht...da wollt ich lieber so weiterschreiben. Auch wenn ich hoffe dieses Mal mehr Kommentare zu bekommen. Also bitte: KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!!!! Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. Jetzt wird gelüftet wer das Mädchen ist. Einige von euch haben es sich sicher schon gedacht. Besonders die die mich kennen konnten sich schon denken wers ist. Dieses Kapitel hier widme ich Seythia! Und dankeschön an alle die einen Kommi geschrieben haben!!!! *knuddel* Ok! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und nicht vergessen: KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!!!! Marron13  
  
Love Holidays - The girl  
  
Als Kaiba wieder aufwachte war es völlig ruhig. Das erste was er tat war neben sich zu einen Nachttisch auf eine Uhr. Es war 17.21. Gähnend stand er auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er sah kurz in Mokubas Zimmer, nur um zu sehen, dass der noch schlief. So ging er etwas gelangweilt die Treppe hinunter wo er Helen Zeitung lesend in der Küche saß. „Auch schon wach?"fragte sie lächelnd als sie aufsah. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprach sie gleich weiter. „Essen gibt's erst später, wie du weißt. Du könntest inzwischen ausreiten. Aber diesmal geht es nicht mit Sugar, den hat das Mädchen zum Ausreiten genommen. Sie ist die erste außer dir die mit ihm zurecht kommt." „Na toll."Brummte Kaiba nur und ging noch mal rauf um sich umzuziehen. Statt seiner typischen Kleidung zog er sich einfache Jeans, ein schwarzes T- Shirt und Reitstiefel an. Hätte er nicht die ganze Zeit so kalt geschaut, hätte man ihn FAST für einen normalen Teenager halten können. Als er fertig war ging er raus in den Stall. Er ging ein wenig durch die Reihen der Pferde um sich eines auszusuchen. Er war bis jetzt immer auf Sugar geritten, aber nein, den musste ja diese Kleine haben. Grummelnd ging er in eine der Boxen und holte ein Pferd mit rotbraunem Fell und scharzer Mähne heraus. Er nahm es mit nach draußen wo er es an einen der Pflöcke anband, dann holte er sich einen Striegel und eine Kardätsche und begann das Pferd sorgfältig zu putzen (Kaiba macht ja nie halbe Sachen *ggg*). Als er fertig war sattelte er Riu, so hieß das Pferd, und stieg auf. Er übte leichten Druck mit den Fersen gegen die Seiten von Niu und brachte ihn so zum Antraben, Richtung Wald. Nach einer Weile des Reitens kam er zu einer Lichtung. Dadurch wusste Kaiba ganz genau, dass es nicht mehr allzu weit bis zum See war. Doch bevor er dort ankam hörte er ein Pferd wiehern und eine Frau leise lachen. Sofort stoppte er Niu. Die Stimme der Frau kam ihm bekannt vor, fast schon vertraut. Er musste scharf überlegen, doch es mochte ihm nicht einfallen wer sie sein könnte. //Das bilde ich mir wahrscheinlich nur ein...Es ist wahrscheinlich nur dieses Mädchen, das mit Sugar ausgeritten ist.// Somit brachte er sein Reittier wieder in Bewegung und ritt Richtung der Stimme. Er musste zugeben, er war neugierig geworden. Als er zum See kam sah er erst einmal Sugar im seichten wasser stehen. Das Wasser war gerade einmal so tief dass es ihm bis zu den Fesseln ging. Daneben stand dann das Mädchen. Sie war nicht sehr groß und hatte rabenschwarzes Haar. Er erkannte nicht viel, denn er sah sie nur von hinten. Plötzlich wieherte Niu Sugar zu, so dass sich das Mädchen ruckartig umdrehte. Kaiba konnte nun ganz deutlich erkennen wer es war. Es war.... „ISHIZU?!?!", brachte er erstaunt aus seinem Mund. Und das nicht nur weil er sie zum ersten Mal in Hosen gesehen hatte. Ishizu, nicht minder erstaunt ihn hier anzutreffen sah ihn nur an bis sie sich fing und sagte schließlich: „Kaiba.. Gerade dich hätte ich hier am wenigsten erwartet. Was machst du hier?"Sie hatte ihren üblichen, rauchigen und mystischen Tonfall, was Kaiba dazu veranlasste seinen Blick wieder zu verfinstern. Er konnte sich noch zu gut an ihr erstes Treffen im Museum erinnern. Damals hatte sie ebenso gesprochen, allerdings erzählte sie damals nur Blödsinn. Und ebenso bei dem Duell der beiden. Er sah sie nun kalt an und meinte mit ebenso kalter Stimmlage: „Urlaub. Allerdings wüsste ich nicht was es dich angeht, Ishizu." Die junge Ägypterin schien amüsiert zu sein über seine Art. „Immernoch so nachtragend, weil du mir nicht verzeihen kannst, dass ich dir damals im Museum etwas über deine Vergangenheit erzählt habe. Du kannst dich deiner Vergangenheit und deinem Schicksal nicht verschließen, Seto Kaiba. Das solltest du endlich einsehen." Bei dem letzten Satz war sie wieder ernst geworden. Kaiba schnaubte abfällig. „Ishizu! Muss ich mir das nun die ganze Zeit anhören. Schlimm genug dass du auch hier bist. Nein! Du musst auch gleich bei Helen wohnen und wirst mich wahrscheinlich Tag und Nacht mit deinem Unsinn zu kleistern." „Da hast du dich geirrt, Kaiba. Denn auch ich habe Ferien und will meine Zeit nicht mit dir verschwenden. Aber eines Tages wirst auch du es einsehen."Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg Ishizu auf Sugar und ritt an Kaiba vorbei. „Du solltest auch zurückreiten, es wird bald dunkel werden. Außerdem zieht bald ein Sturm auf."Meinte sie ruhig. Kaiba der nichts von Befehlen, oder eher Vorschlägen, hielt fragte nur gelangweilt: „Das hat dir doch sicher deine Kette verraten?"Er war leicht genervt und das hörte man deutlich aus seiner Stimme, doch Ishizu blieb ernst. „Nein, Seto, diesmal nicht. Oder hast du etwa nicht bemerkt wie unruhig die Pferde sind?" Kaiba, leicht überrascht von der Aussage, achtete nun mehr auf Niu. Er tänzelte unruhig auf der Stelle und schien so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Stall zu wollen. Den Wunsch würde er ihm wohl erfüllen müssen, so gerne er auch seine Ruhe vor Ishizu gehabt hätte. „Kommst du nun?", fragte Ishizu, die langsam ungeduldig wurde. „Jaja, aber wehe ich höre ein Wort von dir!"(Kaiba) „Ich fürcht du kannst mir das Reden nicht verbieten, Seto."(Ishizu) Er war es mittlerweile schon gewohnt, dass sie ihn Seto nannte, und nicht wie alle anderen Kaiba zu ihm sagte. Es überraschte ihn leicht, dass sie während des Rittes zurück wirklich kein einziges Wort sagte. Sie schien sich vielmehr auf ihr Pferd zu konzentrieren. Sugar, der normalerweise viel unruhiger als alle anderen Pferde war, schien irgendwie gelassen, es war als ob Ishizu einen Teil ihrer Ruhe auf ihn übertragen würde. Dieser Gedanke war gar nicht so abwegig. Immerhin konnte man ja auch Nervosität auf ein Pferd übertragen. Er wunderte sich leicht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Ishizu so gut mit Pferden zurechtkommen könnte, und sogar noch mit so einem schwierigen wie Sugar es war. Er beobachtete sie genau, und obwohl sie so konzentriert war, spürte sie seinen Blick auf ihr haften. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte ein wenig Herzklopfen und ihr war ansonsten auch etwas mulmig zumute. Doch wie immer ließ sie nichts davon nach außen dringen.  
  
Beide wurden unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie zum Haus kamen und Mokuba ihnen entgegen gerannt kam. „Seto!! Endlich bist du wieder da!", dann sah er zu Ishizu und sein Blick wurde leicht verwundert. „Ishizu? Was...machst du hier?" Sie lächelte nur und antwortete (diesmal nicht mit dieser mystischen Stimmlage sondern etwas normaler): „Ich und Marik machen hier Urlaub!" Jetzt mischte sich Kaiba auch wieder ein. „WAS?! Dein Psychobruder ist auch hier?!" Ishizus Blick wechselte von freundlich zu gefährlich. „Kaiba, wenn du es noch einmal wagst meine Familie zu beleidigen....!" Kaiba, der sich sonst nicht sehr leicht einschüchtern ließ, fand dass sie mit diesem Blick etwas sehr gefährliches an sich hatte, deshalb redete er ihr nicht dagegen, sondern blieb stumm, ebenso wie Mokuba. Vor den Ställen stiegen beide von ihren Pferden, da bemerkte Mokuba erst, dass Ishizu auf Sugar geritten war. „Ishizu? Wie schaffst du es dieses...Monster..im Zaum zu halten?"Er mochte dieses Pferd nicht sonderlich, das war zu spüren. Und er hatte in gewisser Weise auch recht. Sugar war sehr schwer zurückzuhalten, man merkte immer deutlich, dass er seinen eigenen Willen hatte. „Es ist eigentlich simpel. Man muss nur auf ihn eingehen. Ihn nicht zwingen. Er kann brav wie ein Engelchen sein wenn man sanft zu ihm ist und ihm auch teilweise seinen eigenen Willen lässt."Sie lächelte den Kleinen an. Dieser sah von dem Pferd zu Ishizu und wieder zurück und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Naja....Ich werde trotzdem Niemals schaffen auch nur aufzusteigen.."Er musste leicht grinsen. „Was solls..." Kaiba der zugehört hatte, sagte gar nichts. Er schien eifrig damit beschäftigt zu sein sein Pferd abzusatteln und abzuzäumen. Aber im Grunde war er eifersüchtig. Was fiel ihr auch ein, sich einzumischen. Er war hier um mit seinem Bruder Zeit zu verbringen. Nur die beiden. Und jetzt war SIE da! Er musste schnauben, was Ishizu und Mokuba dazu veranlasste ihr Gespräch zu unterbrechen und Kaiba fragend anzusehen. Dieser sagte wieder einmal gar nichts, sondern trug einfach nur Sattel und Zaumzeug in die Sattelkammer. Als er rauskam sah er die beiden nur noch einmal an und sagte kühl, wie eh und je: „Komm, Mokuba..." Der Angesprochene lief sofort zu seinem großen Bruder und beide gingen ins Haus und ließen Ishizu allein. Sie sattelte noch schnell Sugar ab und brachte alles in die Sattelkammer. Danach führte sie das Pferd in den Stall, in seine Box und redete ihm beruhigend zu, denn es hatte bereits angefangen zu stürmen. Als sie meinte ihr Liebling (sie hatte das Pferd bereits ins Herz geschlossen) sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, verließ sie den Stall und ging ins Haus, wo sie erst einmal Helen Hallo sagte und dann nach oben ging duschen.  
  
Als sie nach ihrer Dusche wieder ihr Zimmer verließ um nach unten essen zu gehen, saßen Seto und Mokuba bereits mit Helen am Tisch. Sie setzte sich dazu, sah Kaiba an und sagte: „Nun schau nicht so finster!"Sie hatte es irgendwie darauf angelegt ihn zu reizen, sie wusste nicht einmal wieso. Helen sah die beiden erstaunt an. „Ihr kennt euch? Das wusste ich nicht. Naja...Ishizu, wo ist denn Marik?" „Er ist wahrscheinlich noch immer in der Stadt. Ich glaube vor Mitternacht kommt der sicher nicht mehr zurück."(Ishizu) „Dann ist auch gut, hoffentlich amüsiert er sich, aber daran zweifle ich nicht."(Helen) Helen begann langsam das Essen aufzutragen, allerdings schien sie sehr in Gedanken zu sein. Sie dachte über Seto und Ishizu nach, und was für ein hübsches Pärchen die beiden abgeben würden. Als sie fertig war, begannen alle zu essen. Es herrschte völlige Stille, bis auf das leise Klirren von Gabel und Messer. Helen war weiterhin nachdenklich. Doch schließlich beschloss sie die beiden zusammenzubringen. Seto würde eine liebevolle Frau an seiner Seite sicher nicht schaden. Vielleicht war er dann auch nicht mehr so kalt. Und sie hatte auch noch genug Zeit. Beide waren noch ungefähr 2 Wochen da. Während sie das Geschirr wegbrachte, wobei Ishizu ihr half schmiedete die ältere Frau Pläne um die beiden zu verkuppeln. Als alles fertig war, war es schon spät und alle 4 gingen ins Bett.  
  
So das wars mal wieder! Aber diesmal will ich wirklich 8 KOMMENTARE!!!!! *sonst nicht wieterschreibt* *stur is* Ich war nämlich schon etwas enttäuscht, dass ich keine 8 Kommentare bekommen habe! Also: : KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!!!! Bye, Marron13 


	3. Angst

Hallo Leute^^  
  
Sorry, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet, aber meine Tastatur, beziehungsweise die Tasten h, g, ß und # gingen nicht mehr.  
  
Es war grausam.  
  
Nunja  
  
Jetzt habe ich es endlich geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben, es ist zwar VIEL VIEL kürzer als die anderen beiden, dafür habe ich das nächste schon beinahe fertig!  
  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel hier und ihr schreibt mir KOMMIS!  
  
Also Lesen!!  
  
Marron13  
  
P.S.: Im nächsten Kapitel gehts dann mit den Verkupplungsversuchen los, mehr sag ich aber nicht^^ naja: ausser das es wieder länger werden soll!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Love Holidays  
  
- Angst  
  
(3. Kapitel)  
  
Als Ishizu am nächsten Tag aufwachte, schien bereits die Sonne durchs Fenster und trotzdem war sie noch müde. Seufzend stand sie auf und suchte sich ihre Anziehsachen zusammen. Immer wieder gähnte sie, als sie sich - noch im Nachthemd, was ihr allerdings nicht auffiehl - auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Als sie gerade die Tür zu diesem aufmachen wollte, ging gerade noch eine Tür auf.  
  
Als Seto, der aus seinem Zimmer kam, Ishizu bemerkte, verfinsterte sich sein Blick, doch als er seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten ließ, musste er grinsen. Ihr Nachthemd war ja nicht gerade bedeckend. Es ging gerade so zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel, und der Ausschnitt war auch ziemlich tief. Um den Anblick zu vollenden war auch noch einer der Träger ihre Schulter hinunter gerutscht.  
  
Ishizu, die noch viel zu müde war um nachzudenken, warum er sie so genau musterte, blickte nur kühl zurück und meinte: "Warum siehst du mich so an? Ist heute irgend etwas anders an mir als sonst?"  
  
"Hmmm. Naja, ich frage mich nur ob dir nicht kalt ist, in diesem Aufzug", antwortete er hämisch grinsend (*smirk* xDDDDDDD) und ging näher an sie heran,"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du SOWAS hast. Ist ja direkt verführerisch." Sein Grinsen wurde von Wort zu Wort breiter. Er hatte es darauf angelegt sie zu reizen, oder so gut es eben möglich war, einfach nur verlegen zu machen.  
  
Seine "Mühe" schien ja auch Früchte zu tragen, denn Ishizu errötete und blickte ihn kurz erschrocken an.  
  
Aber sie wäre nciht Ishizu Ishtar gewesen, hätte sie sich nicht geich wieder gefasst und ihm "nett" geantwortet.  
  
"Reiß dich zusammen! Und versprüh deine Hormone hier nicht überall!"  
  
Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand sie im Bad und begann sich auszuziehen.  
  
Seto, der draußen stehen geblieben war, fiel jetzt ein, dass er auch ins Bad musste, wehalb sich sein Gesicht nun wieder verfinsterte. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er sich gegen die Badezimmertür.  
  
...  
  
(so und was glaubt ihr, passiert jetzt? *grinst* *zu Seythia schiel* XDDDD)  
  
Der CEO der Kaiba Corp. bekam einen Riesen-Schreck als auf einmal die Tür nachgab und er auf dem Boden landete. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und erblickte sogleich Ishizu die nur mit einem Slip bekleidet und mit einem Handtuch vor der Brust vor ihm stand. Sie hatte einen sehr erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck und drückte das Handtuch fester an ihre Brust.  
  
"SAG MAL...! RAUS HIER!" schrie sie ihn mit voller Lautstärke an.  
  
Seto, sichtlich überrascht davon dass die ruhige Ishizu so laut schreien konnte, schaffte es nciht sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten und musste bemerken, dass sie eine ausgesprochen hübsche Figur hatte. Als die junge Frau ihn wütend anfunkelte und näher kam, wusste er nicht was sie jetzt vorhatte. Um ihn raus zu schmeissen hätte sie nicht genug Kraft und er bezweifelte dass sie sich zu ihm hinunterknien würde, das Handtuch fallen lassen würde und dann noch sanft ihre Lippen auf seine legen würde.  
  
Als er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, schüttelte er schnell den Kopf.  
  
//JETZT dreh ich wirklich durch. Und das ist alles ihre Schuld. Sie vermiest mir die ganzen Ferien.//  
  
Ishizu war nun bei ihm angelangt, kniete sich zu ihm auf den Boden. Doch anstatt ihn zu küssen holte sie mit der Hand aus und schlug zu. "Worauf wartest du! Ich sagte schon einmal: RAUS! HIER!"  
  
Kaiba, der nie und nimmer eine Ohrfeige erwartet hätte wurde auf einmal wütend. Er nahm eines ihrer Handgelenke grob in seine Hand, stand auf und zog Ishizu mit sich Hoch.  
  
Sein Blick verriet nichts gutes. "Wag es nicht noch einmal mich zu schlagen Ishizu! Ich habe keine Scheu zurückzuschlagen, dass du eine Frau bist macht bei mir keinen Unterschied!", fauchte er mit kalter, schneidender Stimme.  
  
Die angsprochene (oder eher angefauchte ) musste schlucken. Er hatte schon etwas furchterregendes an sich. Immerhin war er sehr viel größer als sie und die Kälte und Skrupellosigkeit (danach sah es zumindest gerade aus) in seinen Augen konnten einem wirklich Angst machen. Es war wirklich das erste mal seit sehr langer Zeit dass Ishizu Angst hatte.  
  
Als Seto diese an Ishizu bemerkte, ließ er sie los. Seine Wut war verflogen. Er musste jetzt sogar grinsen, denn immerhin hatte ER es geschafft, der jungen Ägypterin Angst zu machen, der die sonst immer so furchtlos und kühl jeder Gefahr und jeder schwierigen Situation ins Auge geblickt hatte. Aber in seinem Innersten mochte er es nicht, dass sie sich vor ihm ängstigte.  
  
"Sei besser vorsichtig und halt dich unter Kontrolle.." meinte er noch hämisch bevor er sich endgültig umdrehte und aus dem Badezimmer ging.  
  
Ishizu stand noch eine einfach nur da. Sah ihm nach. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl der Angst, wieso musste ausgerechnet Seto Kaiba es wieder in ihr hervorrufen.  
  
Als sie endlich wieder dazu fähig war sich zu bewegen, schloss sie die Türe nun ab, zog sich gänzlich aus und stig unter die Dusche.  
  
Erst das heiße Wasser schaffte es, dass sie alles wieder vergaß, wenn auch nur kurzfristig.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So das wars wiedermal..  
  
UU  
  
Wie gesagt ziemlich kurz  
  
*seufz*  
  
Entschuldigung nochmal deswegen!  
  
Ich hoffe ich bekomme trotzdem Kommis!!!  
  
Marron13 


	4. Verkupplungsversuch Nr 1

Titel: Love Holidays  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: keins^^  
  
Warnung: keine XDD  
  
Disclaimer: Die Yugioh Charakter gehören nicht mir und so weiter und sofort...und ich will hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen......  
  
Summary: Naja...was soll ich großartig sagen....  
  
Ähm...Seto Kaiba macht ENDLICH Urlaub, weil Mokuba so sehr gebettelt hat, und auf Grunde eines "kleines Zwischenfalls werden früher als geplant Ferien gemacht.  
  
Kommentar: So, neues Chappie^^  
  
Wobei das hier weitaus größer ausgefallen ist als das letzte Kapitel, wenn man das überhaupt Kapitel nennen kann^^;  
  
Ich hoffe ihr lest dieses hier und schreibt mir massenhaft Kommis  
  
Um zu verdeutlichen: Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES! Bitte KOMMIES!  
  
XD  
  
Naja, also ich glaube ihr habt meinen "Wink" mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden xD  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Marron13  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Love Holidays  
  
- Verkupplungsversuch Nr. 1  
  
Am späten Nachmittag hatte Helen vor, den Plan den sie sich die Nacht zuvor ausgedacht hatte in die Tat um zu setzen. Sie hatte auch Mokuba davon erzählt. Und dieser war, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, sehr bereitwillig mitzumachen. Nun aber suchte sie Seto. Als sie ihn endlich fand sah sie ihn freundlich lächelnd, wie immer, an und meinte schließlich: "Ich und Mokuba gehen in die Stadt. Es wäre schön wenn du heute etwas mit Ishizu machen würdest. Nein, ich bitte dich viel eher etwas mit ihr zu machen. Ich mache mir Sorgen wenn einer von euch alleine ausreitet, besonders nach diesem Sturm gestern. Also bitte versprich mir, dass du dich um sie kümmerst. Bitte." Als sie ihr Bekümmern vorgetragen hatte sah sie ihn abwartend an.  
  
"Wieso ich", murmelte der Gebetene, sagte aber dann in normaler Lautstärke: "Meinetwegen, aber wenn sie mich nervt garantiere ich für nichts!"  
  
Helen gab sich damit zufrieden und machte sich schließlich mit Mokuba aus dem Staub. Allerdings hatte Mokuba vorher Seto seinen Haustürschlüssel geklaut und Helen hatte Ishizus an sich genommen. Natürlich vergaßen die beiden nicht auch die Hintertür abzuschließen und vorne erst Recht. Grinsend und gemütlich schlenderten sie nun Richtung Garage um in die Stadt zu fahren. Und sie hatten nicht vor vor spät abends zurückzukommen.  
  
~~~ Bei Seto ~~~  
  
Immernoch grummelnd saß er am Küchentisch. Womit hatte er DAS verdient?! Sich um das wohl nervigste Wesen, naja, außer Wheeler vielleicht, auf der Welt kümmern zu müssen. Er war langsam wirklich verweichlicht.  
  
Ein seufzen entwich seinem Mund, als er aufhörte in die Leere zu starren und er aufstand. Er wollte nachsehen was dieses unausstehliche Weib gerade trieb. Als er nach oben ging hörte er eine schöne Stimme, die ihm nur allzu bekannt vorkam, irgendwelche ägyptischen Melodien trällern. Mussten wohl so eine Art Tempelgesänge sein. Er ging so leise wie möglich nach oben, da er nicht wollte dass Ishizu, deren Stimme er inzwischen identifiziert hatte, aufhört. Als er oben angelangt war lehnte er sich gegen die Wand neben ihrer Tür um weiter zuzuhören. Gerade als er sich so richtig entspannte wurde die schöne Melodie abgebrochen und ein gedämpftes (wegen der Tür) "Verdammt" drang nach außen. Seto fragte sich nun wirklich, was sie hatte. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie so eine Art Ausbruch hatte. Obwohl, beim ersten Mal konnte er sich doch ein klein wenig verstehen. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre morgendliche Begegnung huschte wieder ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er beschloss Ishizus Zimmer zu betreten. Nach kurzem Zögern stieß er die Tür auf, die wie schon erwartet NICHT geschlossen war (XD).  
  
Ishizu saß am Schreibtisch und schien etwas zu schreiben, sie war so konzentriert darauf, dass sie Seto erst gar nicht bemerkte. Doch als dieser sich räusperte drehte sie sich ruckartig um und sah ihn an. "Was machst du hier?!", fauchte sie ihn gleich an. Sie war anscheinend immernoch wütend wegen dem Badezimmer Spektakel. "Nana, wer wird denn gleich so unfreundlich sein, meine Liebe. Falls es noch immer wegen heute morgen ist, solltest du dich langsam wieder abregen. Ich habe so gut wie gar nichts gesehen, was eigentlich schade ist." Wieder ein Grinsen seinerseits, was Ishizu dazu veranlasste noch wütender zu werden als sie es bereits war. Doch auf einmal wurde sie ganz ruhig und lächelte sogar. Sie stand auf und ging so nahe zu ihm bis sie nur noch wenige Centimeter trennten. "Du willst mehr sehen?" Ihre Augen blitzten auf eine Art wie Seto es noch nie bei einer Frau gesehen hatte. Und er wusste nicht wie er es deuten sollte. //Spielchen spielen kannst nicht nur du, Seto// Ehe er sich versah hatte sie ihre Hand in seinem Nacken und begann sanft auf der Stelle zu kraulen. Währenddessen blieb aber auch ihre andere Hand nicht untätig, denn während sie immerzu in seine Augen blickte spürte sie die Knöpfe seines Hemdes mit den Fingern auf und öffnete sie geschickt. Kaiba, sichtlich erstaunt, verstand allerdings endlich, dass die Ägypterin spielen wollte. Er sah es als Herausforderung und beugte sich gleich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Nun war Ishizu an der Reihe aus der Fassung gebracht zu sein, was allerdings nicht lange andauerte, denn immerhin hatte sie sein Hemd ganz geöffnet und war nun daran es abzustreifen. Keiner der beiden dachten daran den Kuss zu lösen, einerseits weil es praktisch eine Niederlage wäre, andererseits weil es ihnen doch irgendwie gefiel. Doch da alles irgendwann ein Ende haben musste, war es bei dem Kuss nicht anders, doch Seto ging gleich dazu über Ishizus Hals zu küssen und langsam die Träger ihres Kleides abzustreifen. Für diese war das ziemlich ungewohnt, doch mit etwas Disziplin hielt sie sich zurück, um ihn nicht wegzustoßen. Als er jedoch dabei war, ihr Kleid über ihre Brust hinunterzuschieben konnte sie nicht mehr und stieß ihn von sich. Ein Grinsen stand nun auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es SO lange durchhältst."  
  
"Ach sei doch ruhig!", murrte sie, während sie ihre Träger wieder an den ursprünglichen Platz zurückschob.  
  
"Tja, du hast das Spiel begonnen. Also trag deine Niederlage wie ein Mann, äh Frau!" (Seto)  
  
"Ich will doch hoffen, dass du mich nicht für einen Mann hältst!" (Ishizu)  
  
"1. Ich würde niemals einen Mann küssen. 2. Es gibt 2 Argumente die ganz ganz sicher dagegensprechen." Setos Blick sprach für sich. Immerhin sah er auf ihre Brust.  
  
Sie wurde rot, aber ihre Verlegenheit vermischte sich mit Wut. "Du solltest deine Hormone zurückhalten! Die fliegen schon im ganzen Raum herum!"  
  
"Wieso Hormone? DEINE Hormone sind doch überproduziert (DER Spruch ist auf Seythias Mist gewachsen, aus nem RPG XD)!" (Seto)  
  
"Jetzt reicht es! Mit dir kann man nicht reden! Du bist ein Hormongestörter, idiotischer, eingebildeter Egomane!"  
  
"Danke für das Kompliment! Und jetzt komm, wir gehen baden!" Ohne irgendeine Antwort abzuwarten, ging er auf sie zu, hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer. Dort legte er sie in die Badewanne. Ishizu war leider viel zu erschrocken um sich zu wehren oder ein Argument vorzubringen. In sekundenschnelle drehte Seto das heiße Wasser auf entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, bis auf die Boxer Shorts und setzte sich zu Ishizu in die Wanne.  
  
Diese kam langsam wieder zu sich und kam leider nicht umhin Seto ein wenig zu mustern und gleich darauf rot zu werden, was ihn natürlich köstlich amüsierte.  
  
"Warum denn so rot, meine Liebe?", fragte er sie grinsend. "Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" Gespielt besorgt kam er ihr immer näher, was sie dazu veranlasste noch röter zu werden als sowieso schon. "Bleib..weg.." meinte sie zögernd. "W-warum machst du das hier überhaupt?" Sie meinte damit, die Tatsache, dass er sie gerade dazu nötigte mit ihm ein Bad zu nehmen. Als sie spürte wie das heiße Wasser um sie herum immer weiter stieg, schaffte sie es allerdings sich mehr zu entspannen. Schließlich antwortete Seto: "Hm. Ich weiß nicht. Ich will diesen Tag etwas angenehmer und lustiger gestalten. Wenn du nicht inbegriffen sein willst... Pech. Mir ist das egal. Jetzt jedenfalls bist du hier und wirst es auch bleiben." Die angesprochene allerdings schien das Bad bereits zu genießen und antwortete deswegen nicht. Da Seto es aber hasste, ignoriert zu werden ging er einen schritt weiter, zog die Ägypterin in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Wobei, eine seiner Hände wanderte ihren Bauch herauf, Richtung ihrer Brüste. Dann beugte er sich noch ein wenig vor um ihr ins Ohr zu hauchen: "Zieh das Kleid aus, es dürfte doch unangenehm sein, so in der Badewanne zu sitzen. Außerdem," , er machte eine kurze Pause, "nützt es dir sowieso nichts. Der Stoff ist zu hell. Es ist längst so gut wie durchsichtig." Ishizu riss nun erschrocken die Augen auf, sah auf ihren Körper. Er hatte Recht. Ihr Kleid war durchsichtig. Und dummerweise trug sie darunter nur einen Slip, deshalb verdeckte sie ihre Brust schnell mit der Hand und rückte sogleich von Seto weg.  
  
In Windeseile stand sie auf, nahm sich ein Handtuch, umwickelte damit ihren Körper und verließ - ohne auf die nasse Spur zu achten, die sie hinterließ - das Badezimmer.  
  
Seto blieb ruhig liegen und lauschte nur den Geräuschen die sie machte, bis er schließlich wegen eines Türknallens so sehr zusammenzuckte dass er aus versehen ganz unter Wasser tauchte. Als er wieder zu Luft kam, hatte auch er keine Lust mehr auf baden, zog sich aus und trocknete sich erst mal kräftig ab.  
  
An diesem Nachmittag, ignorierten sich Seto und Ishizu aufs kräftigste. Und Seto hatte Glück dabei, denn Ishizu war erst RICHTIG schlecht gelaunt als sie feststellen musste, dass alle Türen abgesperrt waren und sie ihren Schlüssel nicht finden konnte.  
  
Als gegen Abend Helen mit Mokuba zurück kam waren beide Streithähne (in Ishizu's Fall wohl eher Henne XDDDDD) in ihren Zimmern eingeschlossen. Auch zum Abendessen tauchte keiner der beiden auf, obwohl Helen Mokuba einige Male hochgeschickt hatte um die beiden zu holen.  
  
Als die beiden dann alleine ihr Abendessen zu sich nahmen meinte Helen seufzend: "Das war wohl heute nichts, aber aufgeben werden wir beide nicht, oder?" Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen als sie Mokuba ansah. Der Kleine Junge hatte einen wirklich sehr ausgeprägten Appetit und stopfte sich gerade ein halbes Stück Käsebrot auf einmal in den Mund. Deshalb konnte er auch nicht mehr als nicken. Helen gab es für diesen Tag auf mit Mokuba sprechen zu wollen, da dieser eindeutig zu beschäftigt war mit Essen.  
  
Aber am nächsten Tag wollte sie einen neuen Kuppelversuch starten!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
So!  
  
Also, ich werde schön weiterschreiben, aber nur wenn ich genug Kommies bekomme^^  
  
Bye bye!  
  
*alle knuddel*  
  
Marron13 


	5. Accident

Hi^^ Da bin ich auch mal wieder! Hab mir ja mächtig Zeit gelassen mit dem Kapitel! Sorry nochmal aber ich hatte irgendwie ne Schreibblockade^^; *drop* Ihr wisst ja gar nicht wie sehr ich das hasse! +sigh* Naja, ich hoffe das ist jetzt erst einmal vorbei! *knuddäääl* das galt allen die mir nen Kommi geschrieben haben! ^^ Bitte schreibt mir wieder welche! Ich hoffe das Kapitel hier gefällt euch^^ Marron13 P.S.: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -  
  
Love Holidays - Accident  
  
Als am nächsten Tag Ishizu immer noch schlechte Laune hatte, beschloss sie etwas Sprung-Training zu machen um Kaiba aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. So ging sie hinaus um erst einmal die Hindernisse auf dem Platz aufzustellen. Sie hatte schon eine genaue Vorstellung von ihrem Parcours. Sie rackerte sich an den schweren Stangen eine satte Stunde ab. Danach war sie etwas erschöpft. Allerdings nicht erschöpft genug um eine Pause zu machen. Denn kaum war die Ägypterin fertig, ging sie geradewegs in den Stall um Sugar zu holen. Als sie diesen betrat sah er gerade aus seiner Box heraus. Sie lächelte sanft und ging zu ihm um sich an die Box zu lehnen. Liebevoll streichelte sie ihm über die Nüstern. „Na, du? Ich hoffe du hast bessere Laune als ich. Heute wollen wir mal wieder ein wenig Springen, Sugar."Um es genau zu sagen, war ihre Stimmung schon durch Sugars Anblick und Präsenz gehoben worden. Sie ging nicht gleich mir ihm hinaus um ihn herzurichten. Nein, sie stand sogar noch eine ganze weile bei dem schwarzen Hengst um ihn zu streicheln und mit ihm zu reden. So regte sie sich bei ihm über Seto auf. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass Seto auch im Stall war. Er hatte ihn kurz nach Ishizu betreten, doch als er sie erblickte hatte er sich erst einmal versteckt. „Wie kann er sich nur so dumm benehmen?! Ich meine, er ist ein erwachsener Mann! Ach was rede ich da! Er ist ein eingebildeter, hochnäsiger Affe, der nichts besseres zu tun hat als andere fertig zu machen! Es gibt keine zweite Person auf dieser Erde, die mich so in Rage bringt und die ich so dermaßen hasse!" Seto der dies alles gehört hatte erstarrte. Er hätte nie gedacht dass sie ihn hasste. Gut, er nervte sie, das war sicher. Aber HASSEN?! Es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, doch so gleich er bemerkt hatte dass ihn der Gedanke schmerzte, verdrängte er ihn und wurde zu seinem normalen arroganten selbst. So trat er hervor und meinte kühl wie immer: „Schön, das Gefühl beruht nämlich auf Gegenseitigkeit!"Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen wollte er es am liebsten zurück nehmen, doch er wusste dass das nicht ging und nie mehr gehen würde. Ishizu hatte sich zuerst erschrocken, weil er so aus dem nichts auftauchte. Als er diesen einen Satz hatte fühlte sei sich doch leer würde es aber niemals zugeben. „Gut."Sagte sie nun einfach und drehte sich wieder zu Sugar. Nun da er hier war und sie nicht mehr ruhig sprechen konnte, öffnete sie seine Boxentür und führte ihn heraus. Vorbei an Kaiba. Hinaus auf den Hof, wo sie ihn anband. Gleich machte sie sich daran ihn zu striegeln und danach aufzusatteln und zu zäumen. Seto ging inzwischen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er hatte heute keine Lust zum reiten. Nachdenklich setzte er sich an sein Fenster. Und was war wohl das erste was er sah? Natürlich, Ishizu! Ishizu wie sie Sugar am Reitplatz erst einmal aufwärmte. Egal wie stark er es auch versuchte, er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Sie schien beim Galoppieren richtig glücklich zu sein, ihr Haar wehte im Wind. Seto fand dass sie auf Sugar sehr edel aussah, nicht dass sie es nicht sonst schon tat. Sie sah aus wie eine richtige Göttin. Als er sich bei dem Gedanken ertappte schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie schaffte sie es nur ihn so in ihren Bann zu ziehen? Mit einem Seufzer wendete er sich wieder dem Fenster zu durch dass er Ishizu sehen konnte.  
  
Ishizu war wahrlich gut. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch keine einzige Stange gerissen und im Vergleich zu manch anderen Reitern war sie ziemlich schnell, woran Sugar nicht ganz unschuldig war. Das viele Ausreiten hatte ihn nie richtig erschöpft gemacht weil Ishizu im Gelände eher gemütlich ritt. So hatte sich viel Energie bei ihm aufgestaut und nun zeigte sich das. Er schien gerade zu über die Hindernisse zu fliegen, mit Ishizu oben drauf.  
  
Sie ritt gerade eine Wendung und dann auf das nächste Hindernis zu. Doch kurz vor dem Absprung sprang eine Katze vor Sugars Beine. Dieser erschreckte sich furchtbar und bäumte sich auf. Ishizu war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen und landete auf dem Boden. Da Sugar zur Seite gesprungen war bevor er sich aufbäumte war die Position ganz anders und dummerweise kam Ishizu mit dem Kopf genau auf eine der Stangen. Sie war sofort ohnmächtig. Sugar dagegen stürmte davon, noch immer erschrocken.  
  
Als Seto das Szenario mitverfolgte sprang er auf und eilte nach unten, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an irgend etwas anderes zu verschwenden. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit rannte er zum Reitplatz und sprang über die Latten (nicht falsch verstehen XDDD). Erst vor Ishizu blieb er stehen und kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. Erst rüttelte er sie nur in der Hoffnung sie würde aufwachen, doch dem war nicht so. Als er es mit der Angst zu tun bekam, legte er geschwind seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und war erleichtert als er ihr Herz schlagen spürte. Sie war also wirklich nur bewusstlos. Langsam und behutsam drehte er sie auf den Rücken. Jetzt erst sah er das Blut dass über ihre Stirn rann. Mit einem Schlucken hob er sie hoch und trug sie Richtung Haus. Um Sugar kümmerte er sich nicht. Er stand inzwischen ruhig in einer Ecke des Sandplatzes.  
  
Als er mit Ishizu ins Haus kam, eilte ihm Helen entgegen. Sie hatte wohl im Gefühl gehabt dass etwas nicht stimmt. Als sie Ishizu sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Trag sie in ihr Zimmer hinauf."Sagte sie nur kurz zu Seto. Ihre Stimme klang nicht so ruhig wie sonst. Im Gegenteil. Er tat was Helen ihm gesagt hatte, während eben diese Verbandszeug holte.  
  
Als kurze Zeit später Ishizu verarztet war, war sie immer noch bewusstlos. Kaum war Helen aus ihrem Zimmer verschwunden trat Seto an ihre Seite. Er wusste selber nicht so ganz was mit ihm los war. Auf jeden Fall hatte er Angst um sie. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment als sie fiel. Den Moment in dem sein Herz für kurze Zeit ausgesetzt hatte. Er nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine. So blieb er auch den ganzen Tag. Nicht einmal zum Essen ging er hinunter. Und die darauf folgende Nacht blieb er ebenfalls an Ishizus Seite. Er wurde immer unruhiger, langsam müsste sie doch aufwachen. Er konnte nur hoffen dass sie wenigstens am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachen würde.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -  
  
So^^ Das wars! Ich hoffe euch hats gefallen, Leute!^^ Ich werde mit dem nächsten Kapitel erst ANFANGEN wenn ich mindestens 8 Kommis habe! Von VERSCHIEDENEN Personen xD Die idee war ja nicht schlecht! Also dann Bis bald! Marron13 


	6. Verlobt?

**Verlobt?**

Morgens, als die Sonne bereits aufging saß Seto immer noch an Ishizus Bett. Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht in der Hoffnung dass sie doch einmal aufwachen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Es musste ungefähr 5 Uhr morgens sein als er die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben hatte, dann aber bemerkte wie sie leicht mit den Augen blinzelte, bis sie diese schließlich ganz aufschlug.Kaiba riss die Augen auf, er war beinahe eingeschlafen. "Ishizu?! Bist du wach???" Seine Stimme war aufs äußerste besorgt. Ishizu sah ihn nur verwirrt an bis sie schließlich zögernd die Stimme erhob. "We-Wer bist du... Kenn ich dich?" Sie schluckte als sie sein erstauntes und doch verletztes Gesicht sah. "Wie?! Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr??" Die Ägypterin schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als die Tür aufging und ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge eintrat. "Oh, Ishizu du bist wach. Wie geht's dir?" Bevor sie antworten konnte meinte Mokubas Bruder "Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren." Seto seufzte schwer. Er wollte ihr helfen, wusste aber noch lange nicht wie.Mokuba schien für einen Moment sprachlos, bis sich plötzlich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Er hatte schon einen Plan wie er Ishizu "helfen" würde. "Seto hol ihr erst einmal Frühstück und erzähl Helen was mit ihr ist, bitte?" Er setzte wieder seinen Dackelblick auf, weshalb Seto nicht widersprechen konnte, sondern einfach nur aufstand und das Zimmer verließ.Plan eins von Mission Gedächtnis-back wird gestartetdachte Moki mit seinem üblichen Grinsen als er sich neben Ishizus Bett, wo vorher Seto gesessen hatte, hinsetzte. "Also, ich erkläre dir jetzt wer wir sind, wer du bist und wo du bist, ok?" Sie nickte brav. "Gut zuhören! Also, du heißt Ishizu Ishtar und kommst aus Ägypten, doch jetzt lebst du mit deinem Bruder, Marik Ishtar, in Japan und ihr beide seit hierher aufs Land gefahren um Ferien zu machen. Du arbeitest in einem Museum in Domino City und bist eine sehr gute Duellantin, du hättest sogar einmal fast meinen Bruder im Battle City Turnier geschlagen." Er holte einmal Luft. " Weiter im Text. Du reitest gerne und gut, prophezeist gerne die Zukunft von anderen, mit dieser Kette die du Yugi Mutô gegeben hast. Aber jetzt zu den wichtigen Dingen. Nämlich wer wir sind. Unten ist eine freundliche alte Dame der diese Ranch hier gehört. Sie heißt Helen, dann wäre da noch mein Bruder. Und der ist jetzt gaaanz wichtig für dich. Ihr kennt euch seit dem Battle City Turnier soweit ich weiß, eine Begegnung im Museum ausgenommen, von der mein Bruder erst einmal recht genervt war. Das änderte sich allerdings recht schnell denn du bist ihm ins Auge gestochen. Ihr habt euch verliebt seid jetzt schon eine Weile zusammen. Und erst vor einer Woche hat er dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht den du mit Freudentränen in den Augen angenommen hast. Jetzt seid ihr die glücklichsten Personen der Welt. So, mal weg von eurer Beziehung und noch einige Details zu meinem Bruder. Sein Name ist Seto Kaiba und er ist der Inhaber der Kaiba Corporation, und noch dazu der einflussreichste und reichste Junge der Welt. Er zeigt nicht gerne Emotionen, das ist er nicht gewohnt aber das hat sich seit er mit dir zusammen ist immer mehr gelockert. So, das wars erst mal. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Puh, sich das alles aus den Fingern zu saugen was ihre Beziehung betrifft ist ganz schön anstrengendIshizu schien etwas geschockt, das war auch etwas viel gewesen für sie. Was beide nicht wussten war dass Seto gerade mit Helen hinaufgekommen war um Ishizu Frühstück zu bringen und alles gehört hatten.  
Seto wollte gerade in das Zimmer stampfen um alles zu klären und Mokuba für seinen Scherz zurechtzustutzen, doch Helen hielt ihn auf. "Spiel am besten erst einmal mit. Wenn du jetzt mit Gegenteilen kommst wird sie recht verwirrt sein und ich kann mir nicht denken dass ihr das gut bekommen wird. Wenn sie sich wieder erinnert weiß sie ja dass es anders ist. Also, schadet es nicht wenn du mitmachst. Wird ja nicht so schlimm werden." Der junge Mann biss sich nur auf die Unterlippe und nickte leicht bevor er mit dem Frühstückstablett ins Zimmer ging. Ishizu sah zu ihm auf und wusste erst einmal nicht wie sie sich gegenüber ihm verhalten sollte, doch schließlich brachte sie ein zögerliches Lächeln zu Stande und flüsterte nur ein kaum hörbares "Danke" als ihr "Verlobter" ihr das Tablett auf den Schoß stellte und sich auf ihr Bett setzte. "Iss was, das könnte dir nicht schaden." Er sah sie nicht an, als er das sagte, sondern starrte lieber an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er verhielt sich recht distanziert dafür dass er ihr Verlobter war, dachte Ishizu, sagte aber nichts dergleichen sondern begann zu frühstücken. Sie aß nicht viel, hatte nicht sehr viel Hunger, sondern dachte lieber über die Situation nach.Sie sah ihn an, eine ganze Weile, doch er schien ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Lag das daran dass sie nicht mehr wusste wer er war oder war er von Natur aus so? Sein Bruder hatte ja gesagt dass er nicht gerne Gefühle zeigte. So versuchte sie es einfach mal damit ihn anzusprechen. "Ähm..wie.." Sie hatte nicht überlegt und wusste deshalb nicht was sie fragen sollte, doch das erledigte sich aprupt da Mokuba Seto einen Stoß gab so dass dieser direkt auf Ishizu viel. Diese hielt den Atem an, da ihre beiden Gesichter nur noch einige Millimeter trennten. Helen sah dies und zerrte einen spannen wollenden Mokuba aus dem Zimmer (Jaja, was kleine Kinder nicht alles so wollen xD).Seto inzwischen dachte an so ziemlich gar nichts mehr und legte einfach seine Lippen auf Ishizu's. Diese war zwar etwas überrascht doch nach einigem Zögern erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und genoss es richtig. Sie fühlte sich wohl und konnte sich nun vorstellen mit diesem Mann verlobt zu sein. Auch Seto ging es nicht viel anders. Er brannte nur so vor Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Doch auch an Zärtlichkeit fehlte es ihm nicht. Sie war an dem Tag an dem sie alleine zu Hause waren einfach zu schnell aus der Badewanne gegangen und jetzt wo er angefangen hatte sie zu küssen wollte er einfach mehr. So wanderten seine Hände von ihren Wangen seitlich hinab über ihren Hals, ihre Arme, bis zu ihrer Hüfte und von dort aus wieder aufwärts richtung ihrer Brust. Doch dann spürte er plötzlich zwei zierliche Hände auf den seinen liegen, stoppend. So unterbrach er den Kuss und sah sie an. Ishizu hatte einen ängstlichen Blick. "Bitte, nicht.." Für sie ging das einfach zu schnell, viel zu schnell. Erst zögerte er. Sollte er sein Verlangen zurückhalten oder einfach weitermachen in der Hoffnung sie würde aufhören sich zu wehren. Nein, das war nicht seine Art. So tief würde er nicht sinken. So lächelte er nur sanft und nahm seine Hände wieder weg. "Schon gut....wir haben ja noch nie..." Er belog sie nicht. Er sagte kein einziges mal dass sie verlobt waren. Nein, das war Mokuba gewesen. Er sagte nur die reine Wahrheit. Ishizu war etwas beruhigt und lächelte nun auch. Als er sie loslassen wollte und wieder Abstand nehmen wollte hielt sie ihn jedoch auf. "Nein, bleib da. Ich fühle mich wohl so." Das erstaunte Seto nun schon. Sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihm? War das nur weil sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte? Wahrscheinlich. Doch auch er fand dass es schön war ihr so nahe zu sein, so blieb er. Als er ihre Arme spürte die seine Brust umschlangen legte er mit einem leisen Seufzer seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust, einfach nur ihrem Herzschlag lauschend. Eigentlich schade, dass sie mich wieder hassen wird sobald sie sich erinnern kann. Wenn es nach mir ginge könnte es eine Ewigkeit so bleibenMit dem Gedanken schloss er die Augen und schlief auch gleich ein. Er hatte immerhin eine ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht und auch der Tag davor war nicht sonderlich einfach für ihn gewesen.

Als er wieder aufwachte sah er dass draußen die Sonne untergehen musste. Er lag immer noch auf Ishizu's Brust und als er den Kopf hob bemerkte er dass sie schlief. Sie sah so friedlich aus, doch im Gegenteil zu letzter Nacht hatte sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wollte schon aufstehen, doch wieder fühlte er ihre zierlichen Arme auf seinem Rücken, die er allerdings mit Leichtigkeit entfernte bevor er sich erhob. Er schien etwas zu grob oder schnell gewesen zu sein, denn sie schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich schnell auf. "Was.." sie erblickte Seto. "Achso, du bist nur wach geworden" Sie lächelte sanft und stand ebenfalls auf. "Du solltest liegen bleiben" Die Ägypterin schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und meinte "Ich will nicht mehr liegen"

"Du weißt ich könnte dich dazu zwingen?" fragte er mit einem unwiderstehlichen Grinsen."Versuch es doch" antwortete sie provozierend und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Doch kaum hatte sie das getan wurde sie auch schon von zwei starken () Armen hochgenommen und ins Bett gelegt. Doch nicht normal, sondern Seto hatte ihre handgelenke ans Bett gedrückt und saß auf ihr, so dass sie nicht mehr hoch kam, egal wie viel sie strampelte. Genauestens gesagt benahm sie sich wie ein Wildpferd das man zu zähmen versuchte. Sie hob ihren Körper, ließ ihn wieder fallen und wiederholte diese Prozedur immer wieder, vergeblich versuchend ihn von sich zu schütteln. (So benehm ich mich wenn jemand versucht mich zu kitzeln)Irgendwann lag sie aber nur noch da, schwer atmend mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. "Dir ist aber schon klar dass das viel anstrengender war als wenn ich einfach aufgestanden wäre" meinte sie keuchend. Doch nicht nur sie war erschöpft. "Ja, trotzdem. Außerdem bist du nicht die einzige die erschöpft ist, du bist schwerer zuzureiten als ein Jungpferd." Er wusste wie zweideutig das klang und musste breit grinsen als sie auch noch rot wurde."Also stehen wir nun auf" meinte sie als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Wenn du meinst, aber ich fand dieses Rodeo ganz lustig." Grinste er weiterhin als er von ihr stieg. Ishizu setzte sich so gleich auf und stieg aus dem Bett. "Aber wenn ich mir das so recht überlege, würde ich doch lieber liegen bleiben." Ihre Beine schienen leicht zu zittern. Sie war zu lange gelegen und hatte sich nun furchtbar verausgabt als dass sie einfach so normal durch die Gegend laufen konnte. "Dann leg dich hin. Ich hole uns Abendessen." Damit verließ er das Zimmer."Warum tue ich mir das eigentlich an? Ich liebe sie nicht, ihr Körper ist anziehend aber so etwas wie Liebe kann ich ihr gegenüber nicht empfinden. Es macht aber Spaß so ein wenig mit ihr zu spielen. Aber ich will sie nicht verletzen." Murmelte er zu sich selbst als er Abendessen für sie und sich machte. Mit einem Seufzen wendete er sich wieder mit einem Tablett auf der Hand Richtung Treppe und ging hinauf, nur um eine halb nackte Ishizu vorzufinden, die sich anscheinend gerade umziehen wollte. Sie hatte vorhin recht geschwitzt, kein Wunder also. So grinste er einfach nur, stellte das Tablett so leise wie möglich ab und schlich sich von hinten an seine "Verlobte" heran. Kaum hatte er die Arme um sie gelegt drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an, und als der erste Schock überwunden schien küsste sie kurz seine Wange, entfernte seine Arme von ihrer Haut und zog sich ein neues Kleid über. Als sie fertig war saß er schon an dem Tisch und wartete auf sie um mit ihr zusammen zu essen.Nach dem Essen stieg wieder die Müdigkeit in Ishizu hoch, doch sie wollte nicht alleine zu Bett gehen, so musste Seto wohl oder übel mit in die Heia. Und es dauerte auch wirklich nicht lange bis die beiden eingeschlafen waren, Arm in Arm. 


End file.
